Muestra de Cariño
by Anniih
Summary: Una nueva forma de dar cariño, según Francia. Italia del Norte quiere intentarlo. Corre hacia a Alemania, pero no es la reacción que esperaba del germano, a esa muestra de cariño.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hetalia son creación de Don Hidekaz. Yo solo me divierto escribiendo y despejar un poco mi mente de los exámenes de la universidad.

**Pareja: **Ninguna…si quieren háganse la idea de un AlemaniaxItalia.

**Advertencias: **Un tanto gay, pero de modo de humor. Muestra de cariño…y no le sigan los concejos a Francia.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Muestra de Cariño<strong>

―Es una muestra de cariño.

― ¿Enserio?

―_Oui._

Sabemos que Italia del Norte es ingenuo ante las conversaciones de Francia. La mayoría de las veces regala su inocencia (para no decir "estupidez") expresada en sus facciones, ladeando la cabeza, esperando la respuesta o sabias palabras del francés, quien siempre aprovecha en darle un significado contrario a lo que realmente es. Porque a Francia le gusta jugar con las mentes inocentes, mancharlas un poco, pero sin el propósito de convertirlos en pervertidos. Claro que no. Francia _no es así_. Únicamente transmite y enseña que todo lo que sabe es amor. Quiere enseñar las muestras de cariño. Dar amor al mundo. Todo aquel que lo necesite. Aunque muchos lo tachan de degenerado, y que no tiene nada que ver ese concepto con el amor. Pero al rubio no le importa.

Le enseñará al italiano nortino una vez más, diferente cuando le dijo lo que era _coito._ No obstante, debe prepararse para el ataque. El ataque de Alemania. La furia germana. Aquella que siempre lo golpea cada vez que le cuenta algo indebido y pervertido a Italia del Norte, para que luego éste le cuente al alemán.

Y precisamente, una de las cosas que Alemania le tiene prohibido a Italia Veneciano, es hablar a solas con Francia, menos en el receso.

―Entonces, es eso. ―el castaño sonríe. Francia acierta con la cabeza, convencido de su buena obra del día.

Luego, el chico del rizo sobresaliente se convence en darle una nueva muestra de cariño a su amigo alemán, ya que lo quiere mucho, y siempre depende de él. Corre. Necesita encontrarlo pronto o se pondrá triste al no poder expresar cuánto lo estima. También le puede dar abrazos, como los usuales, pero esta vez quiere ser diferente. Algo nuevo, que espera que el germano responda sin timidez.

Ahí está. Lo encuentra, serio como siempre.

― ¡Alemania! ―Italia grita alzando la mano, logrando llamar su atención.

― ¿Sí, Italia? ―pregunta simplemente, como de costumbre, pero su amigo no le responde. Solamente se acerca, todavía manteniendo la sonrisa marcada cada vez más en el rostro.

Alemania arquea una ceja. Siente algo extraño. Un presentimiento sin definición, bueno o malo.

De repente el italiano baja la mirada y lleva una mano al trasero de Alemania. Lo agarra con todo lo que se llama mano, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

―Ve~.

―… ―el de ojos azules no articula nada. No habla. Solo…se ruboriza y entreabre la boca, murmurando cosas inentendible.

¿Qué…acaba de hacer Italia del Norte? ¿Le dio un agarrón? ¡Le agarró el trasero! ¡Le acaba de agarrar el trasero! Puede soportar los cariñosos abrazos, soportar que es italiano, y los italianos actúan muy cariñosos, aun así… ¡esto pasó el límite!

Alemania tiene el rostro rojo de la vergüenza y enojo… ¿enojo? No, solo vergüenza.

―_ITALIEN!_ ―Alemania explota, haciendo sobresaltar del susto al castaño, quien quita la mano.

― ¡Ve~! ¡¿Q-Qué pasa? ―no entiende por qué se enojó. Claro, como no lo va entender si no sabe que el francés le dio un significado erróneo.

― ¡¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza como para agarrarme el trasero?

― ¡P-Pero no te enojes! ―solloza― ¡So-Solo quería darte una muestra de cariño! ¡Ve~!

― ¡¿Quién te dijo que era una muestra de cariño? ―está dispuesto con matar a ese infeliz. No es necesario adivinar quién le dijo esa mentira tan retorcida.

― ¡Ve, ve, ve~! ―ahora llora― ¡Fue Francia!

¡Lo sabía! Alemania corre a la velocidad de la luz para encontrarlo. Lo va a matar. Lo enterrará vivo. Le hará la última advertencia con no meterle ideas sucias a la mente de Italia Veneciano.

Y…posteriormente, el italiano queda solito, viendo el humo dejado por el germano.

―Bueno… ―no sabe qué hacer. Se rasca la mejilla y recuerda algo muy importante. Surca los labios― ¡Oh! También debo darle cariño a _Giappone _―va en la búsqueda de su amigo asiático, por todos los pasillos hasta visualizarlo―. ¡Japón!

Se acerca a él.

―_Konichiwa Itaria-kun._ ¿Qué sucede? ―Japón muestra un agradable semblante. De repente aparece un silencio incomodo, más al ver que cierta mano italiana se mueve.

Y…

―Ve~.

…agarrón.

_[Segundos en que Japón intenta reaccionar.]_

― ¡Gyaaaa~!

Japón, con suerte soporta los abrazos de Italia, como la vez anterior que le dijo que se hiciera responsable de aquel acto. El agarrón, es mucho para él. Sobrepasa los límites de su cultura, tanto que le sube la presión y se desmaya en pleno pasillo.

― ¡Ve~! ¡Japón! ¡¿Estás bien? ¡¿Pe-Pero que hice? ¡Ve~!

Luego de eso, Japón fue llevado al psicólogo, para dejar de usar pantalones de hierro anti-agarrones que él mismo inventó. Al pobre, le es suficiente con que Corea del Sur le tocara los pechos, y de repente llegue otro agarrándole el trasero.

Pobre, pobre Japón.

¿Y Francia? Bueno él…sobrevivió a la muestra de cariño de Alemania, que se llama "Romperle el cuello."

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Idea surgida al salir de la universidad. Así sola llegó. Y…nada. Me hacía falta escribir de Alemania con Italia y algo de humor. Inocentón Feliciano, Francis siempre le hace caer. Menos mal que no fue con Lovino xD

Ah, sí. Pobre Kiku xD

Bien, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Cuídense, saludos, nos vemos algún día, bye bye!

**Review's?**


End file.
